Transformation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Megan Jones transforms, but is it a good transformation?


**Title:** Transformation  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Megan Jones, Kevin Entwhistle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 841  
 **Summary:** Megan Jones transforms, but is it a good transformation?

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Muggles – Task 2 – Write about an adolescent's firsts attempt at being more promiscuous.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **March Event: National Multiple Personality Day - Task 1

 **Big Damn Prompt Competition:** 31\. Dialogue: As long as you're happy.

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class D - Aquarials- 15. Salmon: Write about a minor character of your choice

* * *

Megan Jones had always been kind of average. She had a couple of friends, but she was never the kind of girl that was wildly popular. She wanted to change that and did what she thought she _had_ to.

She had thought her idea would be so easy. She wanted to be popular, especially with the boys—like Parvati, Padma, and Lavender were—and she thought the best way was to go to bed with them. If they had sex with her, they'd like her, right?

It wasn't that bad when she gave her virginity to Adrian Pucey. He might have been a Slytherin, but he was one of the better ones in the house. He wasn't light or dark; he was neutral, and he never threatened anyone or made anyone feel inferior because of their blood. He was older, but that meant he had experience, so he knew what to do to make sure Megan enjoyed herself.

And she did enjoy herself. Adrian made her feel like she was pretty and had a lot to offer, and she didn't feel bad when they couple of "relations" was what their brief relationship consisted of.

She thought she was ready to move onto the next boy. So, she did. She moved onto boys that were in her year: Terry, Michael, Cormac, Ron, and even Draco.

She didn't feel as satisfied as she felt with Adrian, though. In fact, the more encounters she had, the emptier she felt on the inside.

She didn't stop the encounters, though. Boys seemed to like her now. They actually approached her and _talked_ to her. They wanted to kiss her and spend time with her. That should have been enough, right?

Her answer came when she tried to make something happen with Kevin Entwhistle. He was a boy Megan had always had a bit of a crush on, and she felt a bit more confident about approaching him thanks to her gained experience.

Kevin _seemed_ to be interested in her, but when they were alone in an empty, unused classroom, he stopped the heated kiss.

"What is it?" Megan asked breathlessly.

Kevin looked at her with warm eyes. "Megan, did you know there are a lot of rumors about you, rumors that say you'll do pretty much anything when anyone that asks?"

She ignored the sting at the judgment she heard in his voice. "So what? Are they really rumors if what people say is true?"

He swallowed. "You used to be such a nice girl. Why would you lower yourself in such a way? You're better than this."

"I was a _nice_ girl? I was a girl that was always overlooked. Well, I'm not overlooked now, so I don't see what the problem is. Are you going to keep kissing me or not?"

Kevin bit his bottom lip. "Well, I really think you shouldn't degrade yourself just for a little attention, but I guess it really isn't any of my business. As long as you're happy."

That stopped her cold. _'Happy? Am I happy?'_

She couldn't remember the last time she felt happy. In recent months, she felt empty, dirty, ugly, and used. But happy? That was not a word she would use to describe herself right then.

She pulled away from Kevin and rubbed her arms as if she suddenly felt chilled.

"Megan, I always liked you, but I really don't like the person you've turned into because I know you're not being _you_. I want you to be you again. When you are you again, come find me." He rested a hand on her shoulder, and then he was gone. Out of the classroom.

That night, Megan looked at herself in the mirror. She had thought about the person she had become. It was all to get attention.

What was wrong with her?

She had never tried to impress anyone, but suddenly, she wanted to be noticed, and she didn't even care _how_ that notice came about.

Well, no more. How could she expect anyone to like her, or even respect her, if she didn't like and respect herself?

The following days, she changed her behavior. She no longer went to unused classrooms with boys, and when they tried to grope or kiss her, she pushed them away. And when they demanded to know why she was suddenly acting like a prim and proper virgin, Megan stated with hard eyes, "I don't do that anymore."

Most of the guys were angry that she wouldn't have sex with them, but her heart fluttered when she saw Kevin smile in her direction. She knew he approved.

She worried that once again she was changing herself to get someone else's approval, but she also realized she was going back to who she was meant to be. It wasn't _just_ so Kevin would like her or respect her; it was so she liked herself.

And maybe, when she got to the point that she did like herself again, she and Kevin could try dating the old fashioned way.


End file.
